From Darkness to Light: Savior
by The2FandomGirls
Summary: What happens when the woman who you considered a sister betrays you? What happens when this woman turns all those who are loyal to you, against you? What happens when you have to save your kingdom for total darkness but have no one to turn too? What happens when she turns your brother, the other part of your soul against you? Can you save him? Can you save all of them?
1. Summary

Story Name: Savior

Series: From Darkness to Light

Written By: Rose Pengibback

Status: In-Progress

Summary: What happens when the woman who you considered a sister betrays you? What happens when this woman turns all those who are loyal to you, against you? What happens when you have to save your kingdom for total darkness but have no one to turn too? What happens when she turns your brother, the other part of your soul against you? Can you save him? Can you save all of them?

Rating: T (This is rated Teen for later violence and gore in the story. It is also rated Teen for some language and torture that is not too vivid.)


	2. Prolouge

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! This is my very first Merlin Fic so I hope u like it! Comment your thoughts!**

Prologue:

2 sides of the same coin. 2 parts of one soul. That's who they are.

A bond. An unbreakable bond. This is what they share.

Friends. No best friends. No brothers.

They were part of 1 man. They were one in the same thing.

This is their legend. Their life. Their accomplishments. Their failures. Their secrets. Their battles.

This is their story. The untold story.

From darkness to light.

 **Ending Note:**

 **I will update to first chapter soon, but this is all I have for now. Comment any ideas you have on how chapter one should start and I will update as soon as I can.**

 **\- Signing off, Rose!**


	3. Chapter 1: Gone Rogue?

**A/N**

 **Welp here's another update for you! So sorry for this late update, but school has literally been a living hell, got more state exams this Wed, so yeah. But I must say that I'm just getting started! I am going to have so much fun with this story, so let's get this ride started! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Gone Rogue?

Piles. Enormous piles of books. But not just books, there were also papers. Many papers. Piles and piles and endless piles of paperwork piled all over the room, not another thing in sight. There in the middle of it all, covered in a mountain of paperwork sat a figure. This figure had golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes which were now scrunched shut while the figure was sleeping.

Night had turned to day as Arthur completed the enormous piles of paperwork his father assigned him, which was very peculiar and unusual. Usually, his father only assigned bits and pieces of the paperwork over the course of the week, but piling it all in one day was definitely something new for King Uther Pendragon. Now Arthur could not speak for Uther, but he definitely knew that Morgana's betrayal had hit his father hard and behaviour that was out of character was expected, so he decided to ignore it.

 _BOOM!_ The door to enter his room slammed shut, jolting Arthur out of his sleep, dreams and thoughts. The sound of angry footsteps pounded on the floor, as Arthur slowly and tiredly looked up to see a man with crisp blue eyes and shaggy black hair come his way. His red neckerchief hanging limply on his neck with a blue tunic randomly put on. There was a scowl painted on his manservant's face.

"Good morning Merlin," Arthur said wearily as he looked up, his vision still glossy so he blinked a couple of times to get the glossiness out of his eyes.

"Why hello to you too Princess Prat," Merlin replied venomously as his face scrunched into another angry scowl. Merlin then plodded towards Arthur's wardrobe, and grabbed clothe after clothe after clothe and dumped it onto the ground. For a second, Arthur was frozen in place, but quickly snapped out of his surprise and jumped out of his seat, hurrying to his somewhat angry manservant.

Jumping in between his wardrobe and his angry manservant, Arthur yelled, "Stop!" Almost immediately the manservant stopped what he was doing, but did not look up to meet Arthur in the eye, instead he eyed angrily at the tunic he held in his hand. "What the in the name of Camelot are you doing!" Arthur yelled in anger and in confusion. Merlin still did not look up, instead he kept staring at the tunic at hand. Arthur, knowing this, snatched the tunic away and grabbed Merlin's hand before he could pull it away. Slowly, Merlin's eyes met Arthur's gaze.

Arthur quickly let go of Merlin's hand and gasped at what he saw. He backed away slowly, his eyes wide in horror as his hands shook, his lips quivering. He stood there for what felt like years, frozen in shock and horror. What snapped him out of his shock is when felt himself fall. Bracing himself for the pain he would soon feel, he held both his hands out reflexively, making sure his body caught itself in a push-up position.

"Get up!" Merlin yelled, his eyes holding the same, blood red, color in his livid but glowing eyes. Yanking Arthur by the shirt, Merlin pulled Arthur from the ground and pushed him against the wall. Arthur watched in fear and shock as he saw Merlin, his manservant, his friend, pull out a sharp dagur. Her dagur, The dagur. Arthur was frozen, petrified with fear and shock as Merlin pushed the dagur against his neck. "My mistress is going to love this," he said innocently with a sick smile on his face.

Before using the dagur to slit Arthur's throat, Merlin glanced out the window. "Damn it!" Merlin hissed, dropping the dagur as he pulled away from Arthur who was still frozen in place. Merlin stomped away, yanking the door open and then proceeding to stomp out, furious at something that had happened outside. When the door slammed shut, signaling that Merlin was gone, Arthur finally let go a breath of relief which he had no idea he was holding.

He slid down, and finally stopped his mostly scattered breath, trying desperately to calm not only himself, but his breathing down. He slowly lifted his head, half expecting Merlin there and half hoping that this was just nightmare. No such luck on the later, but Merlin did not appear which was a good sign.

Arthur gathered the little courage and energy he had inside of him and lifted his body. "What happened to Merlin and what got him so riled up?"he asked himself as he walked slowly towards the open window. Arthur rested his arms on the cool rock of the window sill and felt the cold air of Camelot in his hair as a little shiver was sent down his spine. "Something is not right," he said to himself and lifted his gaze to the horizon.

Gasping at the sight, Arthur quickly sheathes his sword and rushes out the door, knowing that he had to inform his father and inquire about what had just happened and what was happening. He didn't know much about his current situation, but he did know one thing for certain. Whatever was happening, whatever "attack" this may be, it was only the start, this was just the beginning.

This was the beginning of something or someone gone rogue.

 **Ending Note**

 **My, my! What just happened? Why does Merlin have red eyes!? Has he gone rogue? Does he not believe in the future he and Arthur are supposed to create? What did Arthur see that got him so riled up? And what is Arthur going to do with this "new" version of Merlin? Welp, you're just going to have to wait to find out in the next chapter, which I have started writing.**

 **~Signing Off,**

 **Rose Pengibback!**


End file.
